


Even Stone Walls Crumble Over Time

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Challenge Response, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael in fifty sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Stone Walls Crumble Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise on Polar Attraction where the writer was challenged to take a character or couple, and write one sentence for each of the 50 words listed. It's meant to be a character study. This contains both Candy and Polar references, but of course ends with a Polar coupling in thought, if not in word order.

**drunk**

Lines of electricity dance on his skin, his senses whirling as he crouches on the floor cringing in pain, until a soft hand touches his shoulder, soothing his jangled nerves – Liz.

**brown**

It always seemed a dull, lackluster color to him until he saw bright toffee eyes and espresso hair shining in the dim light of the diner as he handed her the journal.

**recording**

He listens to her apology for breaking his heart for the hundredth time before stopping the torture by raising his hand off the couch and blasting the recorder to pieces.

**thaw**

He flips through the pages of her journal, awed by the love and trust that permeates its pages, and slowly, his cold anger over Max saving this human starts to fade.

**eyes**

Vivid green eyes stare up into his, tears of wonder sparkling in their depths as he finally opens up and shows her, without words, how much she means to him.

**tears**

He's not one to cry, preferring to hide his pain behind a wall of indifference, but as Maria walks away for the last time, his heart shatters and a tear rolls down his face.

**fear**

Ice trickles down his spine as he holds Max back from getting to Liz, his stomach clenching with fear, knowing once they've been exposed, there's no going back.

**hot**

He was burning up, sweat pouring over his hot, tight skin; his bones rattling violently as his body tries to fight off the affects of River Dog's sweat lodge and he wonders if he will always die alone.

**peace**

She's curled up on her side, glossy ebony strands splayed across the pillow next to him as he snuggles into the curve of her back and wraps his arms around his wife, a content sigh passing through his lips.

**threat**

Admiration courses through him as a pair of chocolate brown eyes meet his defiantly and calls his bluff; how can this tiny brunette not find him a threat?

**robe**

Red silk slides against her body, swaying as she moves towards the bedroom, the material whispering soft promises and his heart stutters before he tears his eyes away from his brother's intended wondering when he started viewing her as something more than a friend.

**denial**

He can't believe it, it can't be true; he'd been so careful to stay away, was supposed to be content only watching from a distance, but some how she snuck past his wall and crawled into his heart – he can't be in love with Parker.

**push**

He wasn't lying when he said he loved her too much; he'd never felt this way before, never had someone break down his walls, so it's for her own good that he pushed her away before he does something to kill it.

**sketch**

Max mocked him when he first showed him the dome sketch, but he knows it means something, that they are close to finding the truth and he'll prove it even if it kills him.

**shelf**

Watching the pretty brunette walk down the hall at school, his heart pinches knowing he'll never be able to tell her how he feels and has to keep his heart on a shelf.

**office**

Slumping in his seat carelessly, he faces the sheriff with indifference, blank face belying the frantic pounding of his heart as he's questioned about Hank's disappearance.

**prison**

He's always wanted a home; a place to rest his head in safety with a mother to bring him treats, but all he found was the prison of Hank's heavy hands and harsh words.

**prophecy**

Her prophecy was supposed to keep them alive, yet as he stares at his weary companions in this dingy van, he can't help but wonder if they'd just traded one form of death for another.

**confusion**

God, does this girl ever stop babbling, he thought as he pressed his lips to hers in an effort to quell the confusing twist of her words, and only adds to the confusion in his heart.

**brother**

She was his brother's girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now, so why does his heart skip a beat every time she's near and why does he want to pull her to him and never let go?

**warning**

He didn't know what to think when he saw Liz standing in the doorway; no one had visited him before, but he's grateful for her sensitivity for not to making fun of his surroundings and for telling him Topolsky was after him.

**connection**

He knows she wants to connect to him and share a close bond, but why did she have to lie; that lie cuts him deeper than the lack of connection ever could.

**jeep**

With a push of his powers the jeep careens over the cliff, exploding in midair, effectively cutting ties to a life he's not sure he wants to leave behind.

**investigation**

He knows she doesn't want his protection as he follows the girls to Las Cruces, but he watches nonetheless, dread filling his every cell knowing that what they'll find will rip away the foundation of their world.

**card**

He stares down at the entwined lovers on the card before him before shoving it into his pocket and wonders how an elusive emotion can save him and his "family" from disaster.

**symbol**

The charred remains of the symbol fade as Isabel waves her hand over the smoldering ground and his heart breaks at another reminder that he may never find the home he's desperately seeking.

**nightmare**

It was their worst nightmare come true: Max had been captured, subjected to abuse beyond comprehension, and yet, he'd willingly switch places if it spared his brother this mental anguish.

**fly**

Shock vibrates through his entire being as his hand emits a blast of power and watches Pierce fly across the room, landing in a heap on the floor.

 **class**  
He's always thought school was a pointless waste of his time since he had another life waiting for him, but his vision and the need to record it has him passionate about class for the first time ever.

**twinkle**

It drew him to her when they first met, the sparkling in the depths of her green eyes; now the diminishing of that twinkle tells him the love they once shared was slowly dying.

**lonely**

Sitting at the dinner table with Isabel and Max, bleakly watching them laugh with their parents, he resents these pity dinners they throw him, as they always leave him feeling alone and completely alien.

**electricity**

He didn't expect it, as his lips brushed against hers, since she's usually so cool and collected, yet the electricity humming along his skin reminds him that passion can lie under the quietest of exteriors.

**teeth**

Listening to yet another "I am King, hear me roar" lecture, he grits his teeth, clawing at his brow and wonders if his friend was just as much a pompous ass on Antar as he is now.

**trap**

Staring at their duplicates suspiciously, stomach churning, he wonders what they have up their sleeve and fears it's a trap in the making.

**surface**

Touching the surface of his pod, he rejoices at finally having some of his questions answered, but their presence leads to yet another slew of questions.

**stone**

It's what his heart was made of according to Maria, yet the more he gets to know the human contingent of the alien abyss, the more that stone wall crumbles.

**vision**

She's wrapped in burgundy silk, chocolate locks splayed across the pillow in soft seductive waves and his breath catches at the vision spread before him, stunned she chose him as her life mate.

**wrong**

He stares at his brother incredulously as he recounts the kiss he shared with Tess and indignant anger courses through him for the girl his brother betrayed with that action.

**lost**

He gazes out into the desert landscape as the group talks in hushed tones, wrestling with the conflicting desires to run into the night or lose himself in her arms, and he realizes, the wall he's always relied on to shore him up is gone.

**sting**

His jaw ached, bruised from Maxwell's punch for going behind his back to meet Topolsky, but it's the sting in his heart from his brother not trusting his instincts that hurts the most.

**crowd**

His eyes cut through the concert crowd, frantically tracking his girls as they chase the blonde across the campus, wondering what role she plays in the search for Alex.

**abuse**

He could never tell them the truth about Hank because knowing would shatter their safe little bubble, so he suffers in silence intent on keeping his tiny family safe.

**comfort**

Panic laced her voice and tears streaked over her cheeks as she announced Max had been taken, yet for that moment wrapped in his arms, they found comfort and felt a little less alone.

**home**

Antar has always been his siren call, yet as he stood there before the Granilith, finally able to answer, he awakes to the realization that only death awaits him there and he's been home all along.

**forest**

The three of them make their way through the night, forest creaking around them as they search for a sign that the sighting was real.

**whisper**

He never thought he'd love again, but as petal pink lips whisper those three little words in the dark, he realizes that he's willing to risk everything for the brunette in his arms.

**secret**

She called him a good friend despite their barely exchanging a word before he returned her journal and while he's grateful she didn't mention his name to Max, he can't help but wonder why she never said anything.

**harm**

Staring into the unremorseful blue eyes of Alex's murderer, it takes everything he has not to cut her down then and there despite the vote to leave her unharmed.

**flexible**

He grits his teeth as he watches his pregnant wife perch on a step stool, cleaning the top of the refrigerator and keeps his peace despite wanting to yank her down and wrap her safely in his arms – who says he can't be flexible?

**plate**

**He knows it's just a plate with a cartoon dog, but hopefully when Maria sees it, she'll realize he really does see her.**


End file.
